Agerinos
|ailments = Soiled Stun |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310}} Agerinos (アゲリノス, Agerinosu) is an Amphibian. Physiology Agerinos is a large Amphibian monster with olive drab skin. Agerinos has seven yellow-orange bioluminescent spots on its body: one on its head, another on its back, one on each limb, and another on its chest. It has four clawed digits on each limb. Agerinos sports a short, laterally compressed tail. Its back and the sides of its front legs are covered in hair-like structures. Its main feature is its long, spiked, chameleon-like tongue located in its large maw. The snout is broad and the huge jaw extends back well past the eyes. Abilities Agerinos uses its long spiked tongue used to attack prey, primarily by tripping or smashing its chosen prey item. It can also shoot sharp projectiles from its tongue. It can also spit a globule of brown fluid made from its stomach contents, causing the Soiled status. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Caudata *Suborder: Mace Frog *Family: Agerinos Agerinos is a member of the Amphibian monster class. Habitat Range Agerinos inhabit that Ancient Forest, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Great Forest, Jungle, Primal Forest, Sunken Hollow, and the Swamp. Ecological Niche Agerinos are notorious scavengers and will eat anything, whether it be living, dying, or already dead. Very rarely do they actively hunt for prey. Occasional prey includes Kelbi, Aptonoth, Rhenoplos, Gargwa and Slagtoth. They only fear other predators like Gore Magala, Deviljho, Glavenus, Najarala, Stygian Zinogre and Kushala Daora. Biological Adaptations Agerinos uses its long spiked tongue used to attack prey, primarily by tripping or smashing its chosen prey item. It can also shoot sharp projectiles from its tongue, as the spikes are rather loosely attached to the tongue and can sometimes become lodged within whatever it strikes with its tongue. It can also spit a globule of brown fluid made from its stomach contents and bile, causing the Soiled status. Behavior Agerinos are notorious scavengers and will eat anything, whether it be living, dying, or already dead. Very rarely do they actively hunt for prey. When confronted by a predator, Agerinos will wave its tongue around and shoot warning shot projectiles. If the threat refuses to leave, Agerinos will viciously attack whatever threatened it with its tongue and spike projectiles. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Equipment Weapons Note: All weapons are shown in their final forms. Armor Blademaster Skills: Speed Eating +1, Scavenger, Rationer, Constitution -1 Gunner Skills: Speed Eating +1, Scavenger, Rationer, Constitution -1 Quests Low Rank (Village) Low Rank (Hub) WIP Low Rank (Event) WIP High Rank (Village) WIP High Rank (Hub) WIP High Rank (Event) WIP G-Rank (Hub) WIP G-Rank (Event) WIP Notes *Agerinos's design was based off the hairy frog. Its tongue was designed after flails and maces. *Its name is derived from the Greek word Αυγερινός (Avgerinós), meaning morning star, a club with a heavy spiked head, sometimes attached to the handle by a chain. *All of the bioluminescent spots on Agerinos's body can be broken, as can its tongue. *When fatigued, Agerinos's glowing spots become dim and will get its tongue stuck in the ground after its tongue slam. It will also be unable to shoot projectiles. **To regain stamina Agerinos will eat from a carcass. *Agerinos's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster‎ Category:Soiled Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310